Memories
by Skygirl68
Summary: Ashley always thought she was normal... except for the glowing white eyes, of course. She goes in her parent's bedroom with her twin sister, Ami, one day to see the closet door cracked open, and through there she can see a whole new world... SEQUEL TO MY OTHER STORY, YOU, ME, AND THE BLOCKHEAD. It is advised you read that one first, though not required. YOUTUBERS :)
1. Chapter 1

Memories: Book 2

_It was once said that there would be two. Two to be different. The two would cross dimensions together, in search for one thing._

_Family._

_Family is undoubtedly the most important thing you can have, and because of this, it is important to keep it safe._

_If you don't know much about your family, you probably don't know yourself very well either._

**Hi.**

**I'm Ashley White.**

**I'm here to introduce you to my family.**

"ASHLEY! I told you to get out of bed twenty minutes ago! You can't be late again!"

I groaned and rolled over to see my mom standing in the doorway of my bedroom, shaking her head.

_Let's pause a moment._

_You see, my mom isn't like most moms, and neither is my dad. Especially my dad._

_My mom, she's about thirty five, really young to have two twin teenage daughters. Her black hair falls just past her shoulders, though she's always liked it shorter. Now, let's go back to another boring school morning._

I rolled out of bed, blinking the sleep from my eyes. I am NOT a morning person...

Suddenly, something, or more specifically SOMEONE came flying at me.

"Wake up, ya lazy bum!" the person screamed in my ear.

I recognized my twin sister, Ami, right off the bat.

_Ah, Ami. She's my identical twin, sharing my brown curls and pale skin. We can do this weird thing, some might call it 'twin telepathy' or something similar, but it's not, really. If one of us is feeling an extreme emotion, the other can feel it, no matter how far apart we are. That's how my sister found out about the bullies. But, we'll get to that later. Back to the present._

I shoved my sister off of me and made my way downstairs.

"Food..." Was all my brain could process at the moment, so I immediately found my dad. He was no pro chef, but a heck of a lot better than my mother's tendency to burn things. Heck, she even found a way to melt my ice cream completely as she was preparing it once! Yep, my mom's a special one...

My dad smiled at me. "Good morning, sunshine" he said sarcastically, seeing as I was still half asleep and in my pajamas.

_You probably get the drill by now._

_A word about my dad: he's a strange one. He always acts kind of mysterious and I don't get to see him often. He works for a company that makes games, I'm not sure which, and works late. Practically the only time I get to see him is in the mornings for a little before he leaves. I think that's about all you need to know for now._

I had eggs for breakfast, and already I felt much more awake. I walked back upstairs to my room, while trying to figure out what to wear. It was picture day, and I didn't really have anything planned, so I just grabbed a random pair of jeans and a black T shirt with silver stars on it. I put in the matching earrings, and I was ready to go. I don't wear makeup, it makes me feel like a fake, or like I was trying to hide my face.

I do need to do one thing, though. I reached over across the counter to my contacts. I noticed that my sister's set was gone and I had just seen my dad wearing his.

Again, we're not your normal family. I had been wearing my contacts since I was very young, three maybe? Not because I want to, but because I have to. Believe me, if I didn't have to wear them, I wouldn't.

I sighed, looking at the mirror, mentally saying goodbye to my glowing white eyes.

**It's finally here! the long-awaited (okay not so much) sequel to You, Me, and the Blockhead! **

**Comment! Vote! Do yo thing, people!**

**Luv!**

**-Becca**


	2. Chapter 2 the real

1)

Yeah, glowing. Got a problem with that? I got them from my dad: every time I ask him about how and why, he just redirected the question or changed the subject. My sister shares the same trait, neither of us are lucky enough to have my mother's beautiful grey-blue eyes. I grabbed my backpack and started out the door.

Halfway to the school, I saw a bunch of kids across the street, shouting at me. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and kept walking.

"Hey! You! Nerd-Girl! Do you not know how to talk or something?"

For some reason, this set me over the edge. I turned around to retort when something unexpected happened.

I disappeared. I couldn't see myself! I walked around in circles, yep, I was definitely invisible. AGAIN.

Yep, again. This had happened before. I didn't tell my parents, they would think I was a freak. Like the rest of the world.

I sat back and watched the bullies' reaction. The biggest guy, the one I suspected was the leader, I recognized him. His name was Edward Fallon, douchebag extraordinaire.

"Where did that little freak go? She was right there!" Edward's beady eyes scrunched up.

One of his friends piped up: "Ed, she's probably not worth it anyways... Just another little freak."

Edward took one more look around, before leaving.

I sat on the sidewalk, waiting for the invisibility to wear off. As for school... I would have to say I skipped. I knew Mom and Dad would be pissed, but at this point I didn't really care. I would get to the bottom of this eventually.

I have had several similar experiences like this, differing every time. One time I was doing homework, wishing I could be at the pizza place with my friend, Blake, when suddenly... I was there. Like, I had disappeared out of my room and was suddenly at the pizza place. Blake was just staring at me, as in, 'where the hell did you come from'

I had literally just teleported. Having been ten years old at the time, I promptly ran home screaming 'MOM! I'M MAGIC!'

I explained what happened, and Mom and Dad went to their room and I just remember they yelled a bit, I'm not sure what about, just fighting about something.

This, is why I don't tell my parents things.

There's always something wrong with what I am.

Vote! Review! Do yo thing People!

Luv!

-Becca


	3. Ami?

2)

I decided to walk around a bit... Where could I go that nobody would notice when I suddenly appeared out of thin air? Somewhere quiet, with lots of places to hide? A library? There was one near our house, so I started walking towards there.

Of course, I didn't expect my sister to appear out of nowhere beside me.

Ami looked around in shock for a minute. I was still invisible, at a loss for words.

_Ami could do the weird things too!?_

She sat down on the sidewalk, tears forming in her eyes. I knew how she felt. We just seem like a bunch of freaks...

I sat down next to her, trying to be as quiet as possible, but, with my luck, she still heard me.

Ami's head snapped up. "Who's there?"

I almost didn't say anything. But, I needed all the help I could get with this 'power thing,' so I whispered;

"It's just me. I'm on your right side, don't freak out." Well, to say the least, she did anyways.

She jumped about a foot into the air and yelled a bit, thank God no one was around.

Also, this is the point where I became no longer invisible.

Yay.

Ami kind of stopped freaking out a bit, just staring.

"You can do the weird stuff too?" It was barely a whisper, but I heard it anyways.

I gave a slow nod, my brain still processing this new info.

Ami gave a half-hearted smile and laughed. "I wonder why we can do this... Maybe aliens?" She said in a failed attempt at lightening the atmosphere.

I managed a weak smile, and we both kind of stared off into space for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence, just the one where you've found out something crazy that renders you speechless.

Yeah, that was me right now. We sat in silence for a bit longer, and I stood up. Pulling her up with me, she gave me a confused look, and I simply said:

"We're going home. We've got to figure this out."

Short, don't murder me, please.

Review! Do your thing people of Fanfiction!

Luv!

-_Becca_


	4. Flashing Back

Of course, in my brilliant plan of storming into the house and sprinting to my room didn't fully cover the fact that Mom would be _pissed _that we weren't at school.

We were halfway up the stairs, when we literally ran straight into her. She dropped the small glass object she was holding, and I was thrown into a memory.

_I was 2 years old, running around the house, with my mom playfully chasing after me. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and my dad went to get it._

_There was a man at the door, bald with a black goatee. Dad was about to close the door again when he called my dad by a name I hadn't ever heard before. As far as I know, his name was Brian..._

"_Herobrine, don't you dare close that door."_

_My dad had frozen, staring at the man._

"_Wha..."_

_The man smiled warmly, and laughed. "How very intelligent. Glad to see you haven't changed."_

(A/N Sassy Notch is sassy I regret nothing.)

_Dad, still shocked, let the man in. Mom gave him a weird look, as if to say, "Who the hell is that?"_

_I crawled under the coffee table, I didn't like this man._

_THe guy looked around at all of our faces, and shook his head. "So I can't meet my nieces?"_

_Mom froze. "So you're..."_

"_Notch." Notch held out his hand._

_My mom shook it, I could tell she was internally freaking out. Her expression could be easily described as 'oh my god'._

_Notch smiled and kneeled down beside my sister, who seemed fascinated by his beard. She reached up to grab at it, and he sat up with a chuckle. _

"_She's adorable. What is her name?" _

_My mom spoke up. "That's Ami. Ashley, I can see you, come out from there."_

_I pouted, crawling out and hitting my head a bit on the bottom of the wooden table. I made a face and crawled over to my mom, and she picked me up. _

"_This is your uncle, Ashley. Be nice."_

_The adults sat around and talked for a while, and I picked up on a bit of conversation._

"_They're going to need extra protection, you know."_

"_No shit, Sherlock."_

"_Hero! Watch it!"_

_A short pause._

"_I've got something that can do that for you."_

"_Are you suggesting that we can't take care of them?"_

"_No, this will keep them away from the-"_

_I didn't catch the rest._

_I close my eyes, and I flash back to the future._

**_Review! Do yo thing, people!_**

**_Luv!_**

**_-Becca_**

**_P.S. #SassyNotch. Make it happen, yo. Let's confuse Mojang as to why this is trending. XD_**


	5. Regarding my pen name change

So, you may have noticed I changed my penname. I'm still Skygurl, but just a new name. Just wanted to let you all know.


	6. Power

A new POV...(For this book at least... Herobrine!)

I stared down at my hands, focusing. The slight blue glow rose steadily upwards, coating my hands in an almost silver mist. I directed the energy towards the small pile of shimmering red glass in front of me, focusing on mending the shattered pieces,.only to have it fizzle out as soon as I got close to it.I sighed, leaning back a little in frustration. I just needed a little bit of magic, just a little, and my girls would be safe again. I was about to reach forward again, when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Stop." Lisa said, slightly sad and tired looking. "Don't strain yourself, Hero."

I shook my head, I just didn't get it. I focused on my hands once more, this time focusing on covering my body with a blue tinted armor. The light reached past my hands, about to my elbow, and I felt it pushing back, very difficult to keep up. I let the shield fall, giving in to defeat. I had been trying this all afternoon, and there was only one conclusion to come to.

My time away from home had been draining my power.

I couldn't summon my sword, no teleporting more than a few feet. Invisibility was shorter as well, and I could only keep it up for a few minutes at most.

I was homesick, as well. I missed the familiar blocks, the _predictableness_. I never mentioned it, though. No time to worry about that.

I sighed, putting the shattered glass into a bag, and walking over to the closet, where the cube was usually kept. I reached up to the still-glowing portal, and placed the bag on top.

Wouldn't want that amount of magic to get lost, eh?

"What are we going to do about the girls?" Lisa spoke up from back on the couch, where I had been sitting before.

I shook my head, they had been acting really weird lately. Almost if they were hiding something... I don't know why, but I was thrown into a flashback.

_Two dark-haired boys stood proudly in front of their father, ready to discover what powers they would be awarded. At fifteen, every child got some power, talent, or other similar trait. These boys were special, one destined to the Aether throne. Of course, they didn't know this, but sooner or later they would find out. _

_The eldest boy, with black hair and sparkling brown eyes, received the power of Creation. A rare power, he could create or build whatever he wished, from structures to animals._

_The younger one, messy brown hair and shining blue eyes, almost purple, twisted his teal shirt and waited to hear of his power. He had no hope of getting something as amazing as his brother, two rare powers in one family was unheard of._

_The youngest was horrified as he received the power of Destruction, the ability to balance the Creators, and create terrible monsters. _

_There was more to the memory, but I snapped right out of it._

"Fifteen."

"Sorry?" Lisa looked slightly confused at her husband blurting out a seemingly random number like that.

"They're fifteen, Lisa... The powers... Oh no..." And with that, I sprinted down the hall to the girls room.

Sorry for lack of le updates... School.

Review! Vote! Comment!

Luv!

-Becca


End file.
